In Memoriam: Alan Rickman
by Meg-atron3
Summary: Darcy works out her feelings about losing one of her film heroes.


Just a short story to work out all my feels about losing Alan Rickman. Also, I may have totally watched all these movies (just not all at once, I don't have that kind of time on my hands!).

* * *

There was a huge chalkboard on the wall the led from the massive kitchen to the even more massive living room. It had been Darcy's idea to have a message board that everyone had access too, because although Jarvis was fantastic for relaying messages, sometimes you just wanted to jot down a note for everyone, or add your need for tampons to the community grocery list. When she brought it up, Tony had scoffed at her, saying there was no way he would allow a dusty relic like a chalkboard in his house. Their ensuing argument had reached the finger-pointing and yelling stage before Pepper ordered them to the lab to 'sort it out'. They emerged three hours later with a large, wood-framed, black chalkboard.

Or at least, it looked like a chalkboard. It was really an impressively sized touch screen that Tony had programmed to look and react like a regular chalkboard. There were a couple different screens you could scroll through, the first being where announcements and reminders were written.

"Charity softball game on Sunday, 3pm. Central Park ballfields. Attendance

strongly encouraged (Clint, you were requested as pitcher)"

"Fire Marshall doing a walkthrough of SI office space Tuesday morning, no pranks, no being in the ventilation shafts, no 'fire drills' or you have to deal with Pepper!"

"IF YOU USE THE COFFEE POT AS A CUP, REPLACE IT

WITH THE BACKUP FOR THE REST OF US!"

The second screen was a calendar, that Jarvis kept up to date with meetings, events, reminders and appointments. It was searchable by team member, and had greatly reduced the number of times they had over scheduled themselves or each other. The last screen was the community grocery list. Coffee was permanently at the top of the list, and was actually un-erasable. Darcy and Sam used the list as a contest to see who could come up with the strangest and hardest to find grocery item. Darcy was actually in the lead right now after her stunning victory in procuring a tin of seasoned cricket eggs (which no one had eaten).

Currently, Darcy was standing in front of the chalkboard, wiping away the old reminder on the main screen and writing her own. Her personalized color (a deep burgundy) showed up as she wrote with her fingertip across the black surface.

Team Movie Day

in memoriam

ALAN RICKMAN

Saturday noon-whenever

Mandatory Attendance!

Wiping at her misty eyes, she shuffled back to her room to sort through her movie collection.

Later, Tony's Arc-reactor blue writing was scrawled below the notice, "Die Hard or I boycott!"

Darcy scaled the notice to a slightly smaller size (okay, Tony, yes the touch screen was better than a standard chalkboard) and added a schedule along the right side.

12:00pm: Die Hard

2:30pm: TBD

Next, Clint's purple, barely legible scribble wrote out "Prince of Thieves", followed by Natasha's neat, red printing, "Sense and Sensibility", so Darcy updated the schedule.

12:00pm: Die Hard

2:30pm: Prince of Thieves

5:15pm: Sense and Sensibility

Thor's golden calligraphy showed up next, reading "Harry Potter series?" while Steve's all caps printing responded (in what Tony referred to as 'virginal white') and read "That's 1,199 minutes. How about just the outtake reels?" and Sam's silver writing read, "Seconded!" just below. Jane's orange chicken scratch added in "Galaxy Quest", and Bruce's cramped green writing said, "I liked him in Dogma", so Darcy updated the schedule for the third and final time.

12:00pm: Die Hard

2:30pm: Prince of Thieves

5:15pm: Sense and Sensibility

7:45pm: Harry Potter Outtakes 1-8

8:45pm: Galaxy Quest

10:30pm: Dogma

Saturday at noon found the entire team sprawled out on the couches and floor with a veritable banquet of snack food surrounding them as Darcy popped in Die Hard. Just before she pressed play, she held up her coffee mug and solemnly proclaimed, "To Alan Rickman! We will remember you. Always."

"Always," the rest of the team replied.

RIP Alan Rickman.


End file.
